Poké Rangers: Legend Warriors
by TwopointO
Summary: It is Here! A 10,000 year-old Sorceress has rose, and Arceus must create A team of Pokemon-powered Teens to stop her. Meet The Poke Rangers Legend Warriors!  -Chapter 4 is Finally Here!-
1. Prlougue

IT IS HERE!

My Poke Rangers Story is FINALLY HERE! I owe all my thanks to Blazin Saddles for letting me write this. Now, Let us Begin.

10,000 years ago, the mighty Arceus waged a brutal war against Malice, the Distortion Empress. As the war continued, the world slowly began to die. In a last ditch effort, 6 warriors imbued with the power of Arceus, used 6 coins of power to imprison Malice. But, Before Malice was imprisoned, she stole the 6th warrior's coin and swore that she would one day return and wreak her vengeance on Arceus and the World.

-Cave in an island off the coast of Sunnyshore City

"You got any idea what this is?"

"Not a clue, you?"

"Nope."

Two archaeologists had decided to investigate a place the locals called The Isle of the Tombs. When the men entered the island cave, they found a large dumpster-like tomb. (A/N, Think of the shape of Rita's Tomb.) On the lid were 6 strange symbols.

"Let's open her up."

"OK."

Boom, The lid burst off. A woman dressed in a purple Battle-Cloak emerged from the Tomb. She carried with her a long, golden, Staff. On the head, was a Jewel which seemed to be filled with a swirling material.

"Ahh! Let's get out of here!"

"At last I'm free! Now is the time to get my revenge. Be warned Arceus, Malice has Returned!"

First Chap will be published soon.


	2. 1 Legend Access part 1

A/N, Here it is! My first chap! I really excited about this story. I'm sure this is going to be a hit. Well, on to the action!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Power Rangers, or any of the characters.

-Hall of Origin

A large, circular room began to flash and light up. In it, was a large amount of control panels, computers, and other technological marvels. On the far side of the room, was a large, glowing, tube. In it was Arceus.

"Gamma, Gamma, can you hear me?"

Out of a corner of the room, a strange robot appeared. It was human-shaped, with a Bronzor symbol in the center of its chest. Its head was a long disc, with a viewing receptor on the front. (A/N, Think of Alpha 5.)

"Yes, I hear you, Arceus. What is it?"

"I'm afraid the day we have feared has come. Malice is free. She has begun to amass her forces, and is preparing to launch an attack on Earth."

"Oh, no, not Malice, Aye-yi-yi-yi-yi!

"I'm afraid so, Gamma. We must wait until she strikes."

-Isle of the Tombs, Distortion World

"Cloner! Have you finished with the Phantoms yet?!"

Malice was preparing her troops for battle, which was turning out to be a lengthy Process. She had just been shouting at a monster. He was humanish in shape, but had the characteristics of a Ditto.

"Not yet, my Queen, but they will be in the next hour or so."

"Well, hurry it up! I can't wait to begin my assault on Earth!"

"They shall be ready soon, my Queen."

"Good! Beware, Earth, Your doom is upon you. Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

-Jubilife City

"Drew, Wait up!"

"Come on, May! We're almost there!"

Drew and May have recently married, and have moved to Jubilife City. On this day, they were currently heading to Jubilife Hariyama Youth Center. Neither of them had been here, having only settled down here a few weeks ago. Today, they had decided to take a break from the monotonous task of unpacking, and have some fun, and see the town.

"Drew, please, can you slow down? I'm spent!" "Come on, May. You can make it. It's only a little farther!"

"A little farther! When I get my hands on you!" "May, we're here!" "Finally!" They had finally arrived at their destination, Jubilife Hariyama Youth Center. The building was a very large meeting center for Teens and young people of all ages to gather, meet other people, and hang out. As they entered the building, they were awe-struck. Inside, there was a bar, basketball court, work-out station, game center, computer center, stage which often featured live entertainment, dance floor, shower rooms, gymnastic center, billiard room, indoor pool, outdoor track , and outdoor Pokemon battle arena.

"Oh."

"My."

"Gosh."

"This place is amazing, Drew!" said May.

"Yeah, it is, May."

They quickly headed over to the bar. A man in a Hawaiian flower-print shirt was behind the counter, cleaning a glass.

"Hey, you two the new kids?"

"That's us, how did you know?" Drew asked.

"I'm Ernie, your neighbor."

"Oh, hi Ernie, I'm May, and this is my husband, Drew."

"Hi."

"Hey. So, would you like something to drink? On the house."

"Oh, no, I'll pay."

"Don't worry. It's customary to all newcomers. So, what'll it be?"

"I'll have an Orange Blast." said Drew.

"A Strawberry Cyclone for me." said May.

"Coming right up."

He gave them their smoothies. They thanked him, and headed for a table, when suddenly,

"Drew, over there, look. It's Max!"

"Max!"

"May! Drew! I can't believe it! You guys! Here!"

Max was sitting by himself at a table, drinking a cola.

"What are you doing here?!" asked May.

"I decided to take a break from training, and decided to get a job, and stay here a few years. What are you guys doing here?"

"We decided to move here. I got transferred to PokeTech's Sinnoh branch."

"Cool!" said Max.

"May? Max? Drew?"

"Misty!"

"Hey guys! I didn't know you were here!"

"What are you doing here?" asked May.

"I just moved here. I heard that this place had a pool, and I came over."

"Wow! Just about all the gang's here!" said Drew.

"Excuse me."

"Yes?"

A young man had walked up to the gang. He was a tall, fair-skinned, man, about 5'11', with long brown hair, hazel eyes, with a very muscular chest. He wore a red muscle shirt, white sneakers, and brown pants.

"Would you happen to be Misty Waterflower?"

"Yes, that's me. Why?"

"Would you happen to know an Ash Ketchum?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

The man extended his hand, and said "Hi, I'm Josh Ketchum. I'm Ash's older brother."

Everyone at the table gasped. They couldn't believe it. Ash had a brother!

"How?" asked Misty.

"I'm sorry if I've surprised you, but I can prove It." said Josh.

"Prove it." Said Max.

"You're Max Maple." He pointed at Max. He slid his finger over to May. "You're May Maple." Next, he pointed at Drew. "Drew Hayden." He then pointed at Misty. "Misty Waterflower. If that's not enough, I can tell you that Ash's mother's name is Delia."

"So, why doesn't Ash talk about you?" asked May.

"I had to disappear 2 years ago to avoid Giovanni, and my brother doesn't really remember much about me."

"I see." said Misty, and she shivered at the thought of Team Rocket's evil Boss.

"So, can I join you guys?"

"Sure!" echoed everybody.

"Thanks." He sat down, and they began to talk like old friends do.

- Isle of the Tombs, Distortion World

On the Isle, Phantoms were mobilizing. They were human-shaped, but were purple, with swirling dark color patterns throughout their bodies. They carried with them, short, purple, swords.

"They are ready, my Queen." Said Cloner, who had just finished his work.

"Very good, Cloner. Now, to find a target, she said, as she looked into her telescope.

"Ah! Jubilife City! There is where I will attack!"

-Jubilife City

"What's going on?" cried Max.

"I don't know," said Josh "but I think we're about to find out."

A huge earthquake had seized Jubilife, and was threatening to tear the city apart.

-Hall of Origin

"Arceus! Malice has struck!"

"Now Gamma, Teleport 5 Young Adults to the Hall, now!"

"There on their way, Arceus!"

-Jubilife City

"What's happening to us?!" screamed May.

"We're Being Teleported!" said Max.

The 5 trainers disappeared in a flash of multicolored light.

-Hall of Origin

In an instant, the 5 fell on the floor.

"What happened?" asked Drew.

"I don't know." said Max. "Whoa! Where are we?"

"You are in the Hall of Origin." said Gamma, as he stepped out to meet the 5.

"Ah! Who are you?!" May screamed.

"I am Gamma 5." said the little robot, "My purpose is to maintain the Hall of Origin."

Just then, the energy tube lit up, and Arceus appeared. The 5 turned around to face him.

"Greetings, I am Arceus." "I suppose you are wondering why I have called you here."

"Yes, we are." said Josh.

"I have called you here," he began, "to ask your help to deal with a matter of protecting the World. Behold the Viewing Globe." They all turned around to look into a large orb. In it emerged a picture of Malice. "This is Malice, the Distortion Empress. An evil sorceress of great power, she plans to conquer the planet. 10,000 years ago, she almost succeeded in conquering this world. I sacrificed my ability to leave this tube so that Malice could be imprisoned. But now, she has been freed of her prison, and I cannot challenge her myself. That is where you come in. To Imprison Malice, I gave 5 warriors 5 coins imbued with my power. The power of these coins can defeat Malice. Are you willing to accept the gift of my power?"

Just then, Josh stepped forward. "It's not even a question. I'm in."

Then, Drew stepped up. "Count me in."

Next was Misty. "I'll do it. I'm ready."

Next, May. "Same goes for me."

Then finally, Max. "I'll do anything to protect the Earth."

"Very good." said Arceus. "Gamma, The Morphers."

"Yes, Arceus. Oh, this is a happy day indeed."

Gamma disappeared into a side of the room and, moments later, returned carrying a golden case.

"These are your Legend Morphers." The Morphers were large devices, similar to a cross between a wrist armlet and a belt buckle. They were each a different color, with special coins in the center. There was a different coin in the center of each. There were 5 total. One was purple, and had a Gardevoir Coin. Another one was yellow, and had a Luxio Coin. Another was blue, and had a Milotic Coin. There was one that was green, and had a Grotle Coin. The last one was red, and had a Monferno Coin in the center.

"These Morphers shall allow you to call upon the power of your Pokemon warrior spirits, and will let summon your Zords." said Arceus.

"Zords?" asked Misty.

"The Zords are powerful, robotic Pokemon. There power alone is great, but when brought together, they form the Legend Poke MegaZord. Now, all of you Humans stand in a semi-circle in front of me. Gamma, as I perform the rite of passage, hand to each human the Appropriate Morpher."

They did as they were told.

"Max, step forward."

He did so.

"Max, Intelligent, Skillful, Resourceful like the Psychic power. You shall embody the form of the Purple Gardevoir Poke Ranger."

As he said these words, Gamma came to him, and strapped the purple Morpher to his left wrist. It then changed into a purple bracelet.

"May, step forward."

She did so.

"May, Charming, Cunning, Quick like Lightning. You shall embody the form of the Yellow Luxio Poke Ranger."

Gamma did to her as he did to Max, only this time placing the yellow Morpher on her wrist, gaining the same effect as the purple one.

"Misty, step forward."

She did so.

"Misty, Beautiful, Graceful, Flowing like the Water. You shall embody the form of the Blue Milotic Poke Ranger."

Gamma repeated the process with the blue Morpher.

"Drew, step forward."

He did so.

"Drew, Unstoppable, Determined, Unyielding like the Earth. You shall embody the form of the Green Grotle Poke Ranger."

The process was repeated in green.

"Josh, step forward."

He did so.

"Josh, Strong, Powerful, Irresistible like the Flame. You shall embody the form of the Red Monferno Poke Ranger."

The process was repeated one last time in red.

"Congratulations to you, one & all," said Arceus. "You are now. . . The Poke Rangers Legend Warriors!"

"We won't let you down, Arceus!" Then Suddenly,

BOOP-BOOP!

"What was that?"

"Rangers, It's the Danger Alarm! Gaze into the Viewing Globe!"

In the Viewing Globe, Phantoms were attacking Jubilife City.

"What are those?"

"Phantoms. They're Malice's Grunt troops, and can fire Distortion energy from their swords. It is time to call on your powers. To summon your powers, Say, "Legend Access!", and call the name of your Poke-Zord."

"All right, Guys, let's go!"

"Right!"

Will the new rangers be able to stop Malice? Find out next time on Poke Rangers: Legend Warriors!

A/N I decided to turn this into a two-part. Keep an eye out for Chapter 2 of Poke Rangers. Until then, see ya!


	3. 2 Legend Access part 2

It is here! Part 2 of my 2-part opening! I'm going to try to update at least once or twice every 2 weeks. Well, here's this update.

**Last time on ****Poke Rangers: Legend Warriors; ****Malice has begun her assault on Earth. To retaliate, Arceus has formed a team of Pokemon-powered Teens to fight off her forces. Can they stop the evil Distortion Empress? Find out on the Poke Rangers: Legend Warriors!**

As the Rangers landed at the Phantom's location, they found themselves surrounded.

"What do we do?!" said Misty.

"Arceus said these Legend Morphers would give us more power." said Josh.

"You guys ready?"

"Ready!"

"It's Morphin Time!"

Their bracelets then transformed into their Morphers. They then grasped the handle on the Morpher, and pulled it over their wrists. They then held the Morpher in their left hand.

"We summon the power of the Legend coins!"

The coins then appeared in their right hands. They inserted the coins into their Morphers. (Zyuranger-style) They then thrusted their arms outward with their Morphers on the upper half of their extended arms.

"Legend Access!"

They then flipped their Morphers over so that their right hand was on top.

Drew was first. When he clicked on his Morpher, green light flooded out of it.

"Green Grotle Power!"

He then crossed his arms across the length of his body, and as he did so, he entered Arceus's body ring and vines and leaves wrapped around his body and formed his Ranger suit. It was mostly green, with a Copper brown diamond pattern on the body. On the center diamond was a leaf symbol. His Morpher in Buckler form was on his belt. The vines then wrapped around his head. The vines then bursted away from his head. He was now wearing a helmet that closely resembled a Grotle's head.

Next was Max, and the first process was repeated in purple.

"Purple Gardevoir Power!"

He went through the same motions as Drew, only this time, as he entered the same ring, Psychic energy spread across his body. His suit was the same design as Drew's, only it was purple with silver diamonds, with a psychic symbol on the chest. His Morpher was on his belt. The energy covered Max's head, and when it vanished, a Gardevoir-like helmet was on his head.

Misty was next, as she clicked her Morpher, and blue light flooded out of it.

"Blue Milotic Power!"

She repeated the motions, as bursts of water appeared over her body and engulfed her body. As it disappeared, her suit appeared. It was blue, with a pearl-white diamond pattern. The water symbol was on her chest. Unlike the guys, her suit had an extra skirt. The water energy covered her head, and when it disappeared, she was wearing a Milotic helmet.

May followed suit, and yellow light emerged from her Morpher.

"Yellow Luxio Power!"

She went through the same procedures, and lightning appeared over her body. When it faded away, she was wearing a yellow uniform with emerald-green diamonds on it. Like Misty's, It too came with a free skirt. When the lightning vanished from her head, she was wearing a Luxio helmet.

Last was Josh, and as he followed suit, red light swarmed out of his Morpher.

"Red Monferno Power!"

He repeated the motions, and crimson fire wrapped around his body. When the flames burst away, he was wearing a red uniform with gold diamonds on the uniform. As the fire vanished from his head, he was wearing a Monferno helmet.

They gathered together in a group with Josh in the middle, Drew and May on his left, and Misty and Max on his right.

"By the power of Arceus, Legends have risen!" proclaimed Josh.

"Poke Rangers Legend Warriors!" they called together.

-Isle of the Tombs, Distortion World

"Not again! That no-good Arceus is ruining everything! Primor, front and center!" cried Malice.

A large, golden-armored, Primeape Warrior appeared. He had large crow-like wings, Seviper fangs, and carried a large, black sword. (Think of a Primeape-like Goldar.)

"You called, my Empress?" said Primor.

"Yes. I want you to go to Earth and destroy those Poke-geeks!"

"It will be done, my Empress."

-Valley plain near Mt. Coronet

"All right guys," said Josh, "Let's take these jokers!"

"Right!"

They each began to fight the Phantoms.

Max was rolling under the attacks, ducking and weaving to dodge the attacks, and then finally delivered a Roundhouse kick to the Phantoms, which knocked them flat.

May was up against 7 Phantoms at once, using Chinese-Boxing techniques to defend herself. A Phantom shot a blast of Distortion energy at her. She did a back-flip, and jumped out of the way of the blast, which destroyed a large boulder. She flipped in the air and, quick as lightning, grabbed onto a Phantom and spun it around, kicking all the others in the process.

Drew was up against 3 Phantoms, fighting with a furious, aggressive, style, all his own.

Misty was fighting a group of Phantoms, using her water aerobics skill to fight them off.

Josh was holding his own against a large group of Phantoms, using a combination of Tae-Kwon-Do, Judo, and Jujitsu.

Yet, no matter what they did, they could not defeat the Phantoms.

"How can we stop them?!" said May.

Max then jumped and rolled on his side and noticed that on his side was a holster with a strange baton in it. He pulled it out and it converted into a blaster. He fired a purple blast at a Phantom, and it disintegrated.

"Guys! On your side! It's some sort of blaster!" said Max.

"All right Guys," said Josh "Blast Busters, Blaster Mode!"

They all fired their blasters simultaneously, and the Phantoms were destroyed in a multicolored blast.

"All right! We did it!" said Misty.

Just then, their helmet communicators went off.

"Rangers, Primor is attacking Jubilife City!"

"We're on our way, Arceus!" said Josh, as they teleported to Jubilife City.

- Jubilife City

The Rangers then touched down (A/N Much more gracefully than before) at Jubilife City.

"Ah, Poke Rangers," said Primor "Welcome to your Doom!"

"All right, Rangers, Blast Buster, Sword Mode!"

They pulled out their side arms, and prepared for battle.

"Phantoms, Attack!"

The Rangers began the fight, with May, Max, Drew, and Misty fighting the Phantoms, and Josh fighting Primor. The Rangers easily dispatched the Phantoms, but Josh was having difficulty defeating Primor.

"For Malice!" said Primor. He swung his sword and struck Josh full on in the chest.

"Fire Punch!" Josh yelled.

His fist burst into flames, and he punched Primor straight in the chest, causing him to reel in pain.

"Yes!" shouted Josh

"You think that will stop me?" screamed Primor. "Cross Chop!"

He slammed Josh with the attack, and he fell.

-Isle of the Tombs, Distortion World

"It's time to finish these pests!" Malice yelled. She then reached for her Battle staff. "Magic Wand. Make my Primor...GROW!" The staff then fired a powerful blast of Distortion energy from the purple stone.

-Jubilife City

The blast hit Primor and he grew 40-fold.

"What?! How is that possible?!" Drew screamed.

All right, guys. Let's get to it. Ready?"

"Ready!"

"We call upon the power of the Legend Zords!"

**Will the Poke Rangers be able to defeat Primor? Can they stay off Malice's evil Army? Find out next time on ****Poke Rangers: Legend Warriors****!!**

Hope this was worth the wait. I'll have the next chap posted soon. Until then, See ya!


	4. 3 Legend Access part 3

A/N Hey guys! Sorry, but I got sick, and I didn't want to delay this story any longer, so I turned it into a 3-parter. So here we go! The Electrifying Conclusion to Legend Access!

**Last time on Poke Rangers: Legend Warriors;**** As the Rangers challenge and defeat the Phantoms, Malice sends down her trusted servant, Primor. Will the Rangers be able to stop him? Find out now on the Poke Rangers: Legend Warriors!**

"All right, guys. We summon the power of the Legend Zords!"

-Stark Mountain

As the volcano became active, the Monferno Zord rose out of the fiery depths. It then sprang up and leaped away from the mountain.

-Eterna Forest

The trees of the forest rustled as the Grotle Zord rose, and marched out of the forest.

-Lake Verity

The Milotic Zord snaked out of the lake, and flew through the air.

-Route 205

The Luxio Zord dashed out of the route, and roared out towards the world.

-Solaceon Ruins

The Gardevoir Zord rose out of the ruins, and began to float through the air.

The Zords began to run together towards Primor.

"All right guys," said Josh "Let's go!"

"Right!"

They then jumped onto the heads of the Zords, and entered their cockpits.

"All right Rangers, let's take him out!"

"MegaZord, activate!"

The Grotle Zord then split into 2 halves, which folded and connected onto Monferno's legs. The Luxio's legs folded in, and hooked onto the Monferno's right arm. The Milotic hooked onto the opposite arm. The Gardevoir's robe draped down between the two arms, and the Grotle's head attached to the chest as 2 cannons attached to the arms.

"MegaZord, Tank mode, Complete!"

"You shall never defeat me!" said Primor.

"We'll see about that. Switch to battle mode!"

The giant tank cannons folded in, and it began to rise up. The Gardevoir head then flew and planted itself on the MegaZord's chest, as the Monferno's head folded into its chest, and the battle helmet appeared. The Gardevoir head then transformed into the MegaZord's breastplate. It was adorned with the symbol of the original five warriors, Arceus's body ring with five Pokemon on the ring, a Monferno in the center, a Milotic in the upper right, a Luxio in the lower left, a Grotle in the upper left, and a Gardevoir in the lower right. Lightning struck it as the MegaZord powered up.

"MegaZord, operational!"

"You can never defeat me! Close Combat!"

Primor viciously slammed the MegaZord with his Close Combat attack.

"Dark Pulse!"

He then blasted them with a Dark Pulse attack, which toppled the MegaZord. The Rangers in the cockpit were completely dazed.

"What do we do? We're doomed!" said Max.

"Rangers, you have your PokeZords natural power!" said Gamma.

"Alright guys, you heard him! Psychic Attack!" said Josh.

The MegaZord sprang to its feet, and launched a full power Psychic Attack, which slammed Primor full force and dazed him.

"Charge Beam!"

The MegaZord then launched a beam of focused energy at Primor, which knocked him off his feet.

"You will pay for that!" yelled Primor, as he charged at the MegaZord. He slashed the MegaZord across the chest, and fired another Dark Pulse attack at it.

"We have to end this, now!"

"Rangers, you must summon the Legend Saber!"

"Got it Arceus. We summon the power of the Legend Saber!"

The MegaZord held out its left hand, and a glittering, golden sword materialized in its hand. The MegaZord then slashed Primor in the chest, cracking his golden armor.

"Curses! You may have won this round, but the war's not over!" said Primor, as he flew away.

"We did it, guys!"

-Hall of Origin

The Rangers had gathered at the hall, giving a full report of their adventures.

"Now that you have accepted the Power," said Arceus, "You must abide by 3 rules. One, Never escalate a fight unless Malice forces you to. Two, Never use your powers for personal gain. Three, Keep your identity secret. No one may know you are a Poke Ranger. Are you willing to follow these rules?"

"Yes." said everybody.

"Then, by the power I possess, I declare you the Poke Rangers Legend Warriors! Guardians of the Earth!"

-Isle of the Tombs, Distortion World

"Those Poke-Geeks could ruin my plan. I'm going to need to get rid of them!" said Malice.

A/N: Finally I'm finished! I'm so sorry it took so long to finish this, but now, it's finished. All right, now it's time for my first annual Mega Quiz! For the first four that answer correctly, a special prize awaits you. All right, here is the Question. Which Red Ranger was the only main Red Ranger up to then not to appear on Forever Red? Here are the prizes;

4th place gets to design a story chapter.

3rd place gets to design a major Monster.

2nd place gets to design a major ally to the Rangers.

1st place gets to design my Bulk and Skull characters.

To those who win, I will need your submissions in by June the 11th.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Until then, Courage and Godspeed!


	5. Author's Note

Hey there, Everybody! I'm BAACK! I know that it's been a long time since I wrote anything, but it's been kind of hard for me to do anything. My mom's been in the Hospital, I've started High school, and to top it off, We just moved! However, I'm back, and I'm ready to rumble! Instead of updating Poke Rangers, I'm going to take time and answer some questions that have often been asked of me.

P.S.; For those that have read this already, I've added a couple of things.

Q. 1; Will you have Bulk and Skull based characters? If so, when?

A: As a matter of fact, yes, I will. Currently, my dad is designing them. (I'm SO PROUD OF HIM!) I don't know when, but I'm thinking about bringing them in ASAP.

Q. 2; Will there be other Pokemon Anime characters featured? If so, when & WHO?

A: Yes. Currently I don't know who and when.

Q. 3; Is your story based off of Blazin Saddles **_Mighty_Morphin_Poke_Rangers_**?

A: Yes & No. Yes, it is based off of the same seasons of Power Rangers, and No, It is not a knockoff of Blaze's story.

Q. 4; Will you be using Pokemon from Unova?

A: That's a BIG Yes!

Q. 5; Will there be Squat and Baboo characters? If so, when?

A: Yes, AND they will be in the next chapter!

Q. 6; I hear you are a shipping fan. What shippings will be in this for sure?

A: You heard right. This is the list of current shippings; AshxMisty. DrewxMay. MaxxOC. OOC.

Q. 7; What are the Rangers currently wearing?

A: Max is wearing a Purple Polo shirt, Khakis, and a digital PokeTech. May is wearing Capri pants, and a yellow shirt that's kind of a cross between a blouse and a T-shirt. Drew is wearing a Green athletic shirt, and Brown Trousers. Misty is wearing a Blue and White T-shirt with Leg length Blue Jeans.

Q. 8; Are you going to use submitted storylines or not?

A: I will use it if it passes my inspection.

Q. 9; What does Malice's staff look like, how does Gamma compare to Alpha 5, and is the Hall of Origin similar to the MMPR Command Center?

A: First off, Malice's staff looks similar to Rita Repulsa's staff, but the jewel is Black, with Swirling Dark Purple and Dark Red patterns, instead of solid Red. Gamma is a lot like Alpha 5, except for 2 things. 1) Instead of a lightning bolt on his chest, he has a Bronzor. And 2) Instead of a Red and Gold color scheme, he has a Dark Blue and White color scheme. In comparison, The Hall of Origin is similar to the Command Center in layout, but has a more Ancient and High-Tech motif instead of a solid High-Tech motif.

Q. 10; Why do only some of the Rangers have a symbol on their chests?

A: That was a mistake on my part. Just so you know, May has a Lightning bolt symbol, and Josh has a Fire symbol.

Q. 11; Are you planning More seasons of Poke Rangers?

A: Yes, I am. I'm hoping to finish Poke Rangers Legend Warriors' 3 seasons, which are based off of **_Mighty Morphin Power Rangers._** Then I'm thinking of doing one based off of **_Power Rangers Zeo._** Not sure how that one's gonna work out yet, so, fingers crossed.

And, Finally, Q. 12; Is Ash going to show up? If so, when?

A: So all of you know, That was not a typo. Ash WILL be appearing. He will sorta be my Tommy character. He will be appearing in the 8th storyline, and he will be the BLACK RANGER!

I want to thank all of you out there for being supportive of me while I've been going through all of this moving. It's really helped me out a lot! This is TwopointO, signing out! Catch ya Later!


	6. 4 Sky High

A/N Hey! I'm back everybody! I'm really sorry I haven't updated, but life has been hard, and I'm just trying to roll with the punches. But I'm back, and I'm ready, and I'm gonna rock your world! OK, without further ado, Chapter 4!

* * *

Chapter 4: Sky High

Focus on: Team

* * *

"I've got to some way to get rid of those Poke-Geeks!" Cried Malice, The Distortion Empress, as she paced the castle terrace. "I got it! I'll open up a Distortion Loop and then I'll release a monster on Jubilife to lure them in. Once there inside, I'll destroy the entrance! It's Brilliant! Cloner!"

-Hariyama Youth Center, Jubilife City

The center was abuzz with activity. At a nearby table, Josh, Drew, May, and Max are seated.

"Where's Misty?" Asked Max.

"She got a call from her sisters." May groaned.

"Lord, have mercy on her. Ash told me stories about Misty's sisters year-long ramblings!" Josh chuckled.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late. My sisters called and, well, you know them." Said Misty.

"All right, Max, we're all here. Now what was so Important that you had to take away our Morphers?" Said Josh, in a low voice.

"Well, Gamma and I been working on them, and we made some modifications. We've managed to modify the Morphers and we've added communication devices into the Morphers. All you have to do is make a Neuro-Physical contact with the Metallic covering, and then you can make auditory contact with anyone of us!" Exclaimed Max, while everyone looked at him with confusion.

"So, you're saying, all we have to do is touch and talk." Said May.

"Excatly! I Also, I added a connection to the teleportation grid, and now, we can use our Morphers to teleport anywhere!" Said Max. "All we have to do is think of the location, will ourselves to teleport, and BAM! We're there!"

"All right! Now to 2 serious points". Said Drew. "First, We need to decide who is going to be our field leader. Any takers? Anybody?"

"I think Josh should be leader." Said Misty. "First, He was the 1st one to accept the Power. Second, He was the one that kept his head the most on the battlefield. And third, he's the Red Ranger."

"So, We all agree that Josh will be our leader. All in favor?" Said May.

Drew, May, Misty, and Max all raised their hands.

"Then it's decided. Josh will be our field leader." Said Misty.

"Thanks, guys. I won't let you down. Now, Drew, What was the other thing you wanted to get done?" Said Josh.

"You up for a one-on-one Pokemon match, Josh?" Said Drew.

"Oh, It's on, Drew! Let's go with our Bruisers! Meet at the Arena in 30 minutes! " Said Josh.

-Isle of the Tombs, Distortion World

"Primor! Fart! Croboo! Front and Center in Cloner's Lab!" Yelled Malice.

"Yes, My Empress! Get a move on, you bumbling oafs!" Cried Primor.

"Oh,yes, Grand General Primor! Right away! Come on, Fart!" Said Croboo. Croboo was a tall nobleman, with A Crobat's head sporting a Monocle. it's Chest was that of a Croconaw's chest, the legs of a Sceptile, the arms of a Blaziken, and Zebstrika horns on his shoulders. He wore leather armor, and a flowing scarlet cape.

"I'm coming! Wait for me, Croboo!" Said Fart. Fart was a short, stubby, fighter, with a Weezing's large head. It's chest was that of a Wartortle, the legs of a Grotle, the arms of a Magmortar with a Machoke's fist in each cannon, and Magnezone magnets on his shoulders. He wore Iron Armor with a skull-and-crossbones and a spiked helmet.

"You called for us, my empress?" Said Primor.

"Good, you're here. Now, Cloner, what is this new monster you have designed?" Said Malice.

"Ah, yes, my queen." Said Cloner, as he worked on chiseling out a mini statue of a Monster. "I've been working round the clock on my new Monster, and it's almost ready!" Exclaimed Cloner.

"But what is it?" Yelled Malice.

"Well, my Queen, I call him DusBones, and he is simply a piece of deadly art! If my calculations are correct, he should be both Unstoppable and Indestructible!" He exclaimed. "There, it's finished!" he said, while dusting off his hands. "The Poke Rangers won't stand a chance against him! Now, my Queen, if I may have you stand here. When I give the word, I need you to release a full-force bolt of Distortion Energy." Said Cloner.

Cloner then picked up the stone statue and placed it on the conveyor belt of the Monster-Maker. He then started the conveyor belt with the flip of a lever. The stone statue then entered a large chamber at the end of the conveyor belt. An enlargement acid then fell down on the Figure, causing it to grow to 6'4'. "Now, my Queen! Fire!" Yelled Cloner. "Magic Wand, give this Monster Life!" Yelled Malice, as her staff blasted the Statue with energy. The statue then flooded with energy. The statue then became full of life. The monster was a tall, noble count. He had the head of a Dusclops, the arms of a Golurk, and long, Charizard-like, skeleton legs. His chest was similar to a cross between a skeleton's chest and a Dusclop's chest, with 3 metal panels covering the center. He wore a flowing scarlet cape, and a top hat. On his side was a sword that resembled a Haxorus's jaw horn. "Hello, my Empress." he said, in a voice that was deep and dark, yet smooth and flowery. "It is so good to see you out of your tomb again. What do you want of your servant?" he said. "DusBones, I want you to take this Distortion Bomb, and open up a Distortion loop in the Jubilife City Amusement Park. When the Poke Rangers show up, I want you to lure them in, defeat them , and then close the loop and destroy them! After you do this, I will open the loop, and you can leave." Said Malice, and she handed him a metal sphere full of swirling Distortion energy. "It will be done, my Empress. The Poke Rangers will be NO MORE!" Said DusBones.

-Jubilife City Amusement Park

DusBones arrived in the park in a Mini Distortion loop. As he stepped out of the loop, it dispersed and dissolved behind him. "Ah, this will be the perfect place to spread some mayhem!" Said DusBones. He then opened the Distortion Bomb and released the Distortion energy over the park. It then formed into a giant Distortion Loop. (A.N.; think of the Black hole-like Time warp from the MMPR's "High Five") The Distortion Loop then camouflaged itself so that nothing and nobody would be able to see it "This will lure the Rangers out here!" Said DusBones, and he opened up another metal sphere, which released hundreds of Phantoms to wreak havoc on the Park. "Poke Rangers, Prepare to meet your DOOM!"

-Hariyama Youth center, Jubilife City

"You ready for this, Josh?" Said Drew.

"I'm always ready!" Said Josh. "You release first."

_**BEEP BEEP BIP BIP BEEP BEEP!**_

"That's the Morphers!" Whispered Max.

"What's going on, Arceus?" Asked Josh.

**_"Rangers, report to the Hall of Origin now!" _**Said Arceus over the Communicators.

"We're on our way." Said Josh. "Well Drew, I guess we'll have to wait for our match."

"No biggie, Josh! We got to take care of Arceus's job first!" Said Drew.

"All right. We need to split up and teleport to the Hall" Said Josh.

They then split up, and each teleported in a flash of corresponding colored light.

-Hall of Origin

The Rangers landed at the door to the Hall, and Gamma greeted them. "Oh Rangers, You're just in time! Hurry into the Hall!" Said Gamma. He led them to the Center room of the Hall. "Ah, Rangers, There are 2 major orders of business that must be addressed. First, have you decided who will be your field leader?" Said Arceus. "We have Arceus," Said Drew. "We have decided that Josh will be our field leader." Said Drew. "Excellent." said Arceus. "Josh, please step forward." He did so. "Josh Ketchum, do you so swear to lead this team as well and as strong as you can, using all your might? Asked Arceus. "I so swear." Said Josh. "Then I pronounce you field leader of The Poke Rangers Legend Warriors!" Pronounced Arceus. "Now, onto the final order of business. Rangers, gaze into the Viewing Globe." They all looked into the Globe, and saw a picture of DusBones and his Phantoms running rampant. "Who is that?" Asked May. "That is Malice's newest abominable Poke-Monster. A creature called DusBones." Said Arceus. "He and his Phantoms are running rampant on Jubilife City Amusement Park. This will be your first great test as a team." Said Arceus. "We won't let you let down, Arceus!" Said Josh, as they teleported away to the park.

-Jubilife City Amusement Park

As the Rangers landed in the park, they were surrounded by DusBones and his Phantoms. "Ah, Poke Rangers! What a wonderful surprise! And it's such a wonderful day to die!" Said DusBones.

"All right, guys, ready?" Said Josh.

"Ready!"

"It's Morphin Time!"

"Legend Access!"

"Green Grotle Power!"

"Purple Gardevoir Power!"

"Blue Milotic Power!"

"Yellow Luxio Power!"

"Red Monferno Power!"

"By the Power of Arceus, Legends have risen!"

"Poke Rangers Legend Warriors!"

"Phantoms, destroy them!" Yelled DusBones.

"All right Rangers, Let's take these guys out!" Said Josh.

"Got it!"

The Rangers then broke and started fighting their own enemies.

Max was in the center of a group of Phantoms, holding his own against them. One Phantom swung at him with its sword. Max caught it and pulled it toward him. "Hammer Arm!" He Cried. His arm glowed white, and he struck the Phantom in the bend of the arm, which folded up around Max's arm. He then lifted the Phantom on his shoulder. "All right, let's go!" Said Max, and he and the Phantom began to glow bright Purple. "Psycho Throw!" Said Max, and he threw the Phantom over his shoulder, causing it to crash into more Phantoms and explode.

May also was up against a large group of Phantoms. One made a swing at her. She blocked it, did a flip, and struck him with a kick. She then ran up the side of a support beam, jumped off, and did a mid-air flip. "Tornado Lightning Kick!" She spun around in mid-air feet-first, and a electrified tornado gathered around her. She struck a Phantom full in the chest, causing it to fall on it's back. In the process, a powerful jolt of electricity was shot through the Phantom. After the Phantom fell on it's back, May stood on him with one foot. "Wild Discharge!" May said, and she released multiple bolts of blue lightning from her fingertips, which struck every Phantom in a 20-feet radius and destroyed them.

Misty was fighting a group of Phantoms that had encircled her. One struck her full in the head with its sword, which knocked her back into the Park Fountain. As she looked into the water, She got an idea. She stood up in the water in a straddling position. (A/N; If you seen the DBZ charging stance, you know what I'm talking about.) "All right Phantoms! Show what you got!" Said Misty, as she was enveloped in a Light-Blue aura. She then crossed her arms, and swung them out-and-downward, which caused the water to glow with the aura. she then began to manipulate the water to her will, which flooded around the Phantoms. "Whirlpool!" She exclaimed, and the water engulfed the Phantoms in a massive whirlpool. Misty then shaped a large chunk of water into a ball. She then focused on the ball and made it freeze. (A/N; Remember, She's the Milotic Ranger, and Milotic has access to Ice-type moves.) "Ice Shard!" Cried Misty, and the ball split into multiple energized pieces. She then swung out her arms out, and the pieces flew into the whirlpool, slicing the Phantoms in half, and destroying them.

Drew was facing off the rest of the Phantoms in a small man-made grove. One jabbed its sword at his heart. He blocked it, and brought down a Karate chop on his arm, snapping it. He then pulled the Phantom around, and brought his elbow down on the Phantom's back, snapping it as well. Another Phantom struck at him, and he roundhouse kicked him in the face. He then jumped into the center of the Phantoms, and crouched into a straddling position, with his index and middle fingers pointing at his head. Drew then began to glow with stored sunlight as the Phantoms closed in on him. A yellow ball of light shone on the tips of Drew's two fingers. "Hit this! Special SolarBeam Cannon!" Cried Drew, and he snapped his arm out straight with his two fingers still extended, and a spiraling yellow beam of energy shot out. He spun around, and decimated the surrounding Phantoms.

Josh was in the center of the park, facing off against DusBones. He reared back, and brought down a Karate Chop attack towards DusBones, but he blocked it with his massive fist. DusBones then struck Josh with a Left Hook, grabbed Josh's right shoulder, and struck him thrice in the chest, which sent Josh flying on the third hit. "it's no use, Red Ranger. Your power is no match for mine!" Said DusBones. "We'll see about that, DusBones!" Said Josh, as he picked himself up. Josh then crouched into a straddling position, and crossed his arms in front of his head. "Mach Combat!" He cried, and he snapped his arms out to his sides, and his hands and feet began to glow white. Josh then charged DusBones full-force and slammed him with his glowing left fist. He then swung a right hook to DusBones's face, side-kicked him in the chest, flip-kicked him in the shoulders, struck an Uppercut to the lower chest area, and slammed DusBones in the chest, causing him to fall flat on his back. Josh then jumped into the air and began storing energy in his body. He then swung his arms out in a half-circle and brought his hands to his left side and put his hands in a ball. (A/N; think of Goku's Kamehameha prep) Forming in the center of his hands was a ball of Crimson light. "Take this! Eruption Cannon!" Cried Josh, and he snapped his arms straight, and fired a swirling beam of fire, smoke, lava, and energy, which struck DusBones in the chest and exploded. When the smoke settled, Josh groaned as he saw DusBones slowly getting up.

The other Rangers gathered around a cringing Josh as he landed down from the Eruption Cannon.

"You all right, Josh?" Asked Max.

"I'm fine, but DusBones is still kicking. I had hoped that would take him out! I'd been working on that one with Arceus!" Said Josh.

"It looks like we're gonna have to use all our strength to topple this guy!" Said Drew.

"All right, guys, let's take this Joker!" said Josh.

"Right!"

"I grow tired of this! Follow me if you can, Rangers!" Said DusBones, and the Distortion Loop re-appeared, and it fired a Mini Distortion Loop right next to DusBones.

"What the Heck is that?" Said May.

"A Distortion Loop. If it is not destroyed, it will engulf the world!" Cried DusBones.

"How do we destroy THAT!" Exclaimed Misty.

"By destroying me. Now follow me into the Loop for our FINAL BATTLE!" Said DusBones, and he stepped into the Mini Distortion Loop, and disappeared.

"All right, guys, Let's Go!" Said Josh, and they all stepped into the Mini Distortion loop, causing them and the Loop to disappear.

-Distortion Loop, Distortion World

The inside of the Distortion Loop was a barren wasteland, similar to a rocky mountainside. Steam and smoke issued from it's cracks and crevices. The sky was dark purple, with the same swirling patterns that were in the center of Malice's BattleStaff. Nothing moved in it. Nothing lived in it. There was nothing but chaos.

Just then, A portal to Earth opened up, and DusBones stepped out.

Then, The Rangers stepped out of another portal.

"Rangers, welcome to the Distortion World." Said DusBones. Just then, a large blue, swirling portal appeared right next to him. "This is the one of two exits out of this loop. Now the count is down to one." Said DusBones, as he unsheathed his sword. "Sacred Sword!" He cried, and his sword began to glow Bright Orange. He then slashed the portal in half, causing it to dissipate. "The only other way out of here is by destroying me. Highly unlikely, because I was designed to be your superior in every way! This will be your final resting place, Poke Rangers!" Said DusBones.

"We'll see about that, DusBones! Blast Busters, Saber Mode!" Cried Josh.

The Rangers then began their final battle with DusBones. All five ganged up on DusBones. Max rushed at him, and sliced him with his saber, but DusBones slapped him away with a Hammer Arm attack. May struck DusBones with her saber in the chest, and flipped over preparing to strike him. "Night Shade!" Said DusBones, and a blast of Darkness struck May in the chest, causing her to be knocked away. Misty struck DusBones with his Saber, back-flipped away from him, and charged at DusBones to strike. "Shadow Blast!" Yelled DusBones, and a beam of Pure Shadow struck Misty, knocking her over. Drew leaped at him, jab-slashed him, bounced off his chest, ricocheted off a boulder, and began a Saber-first mid-air spin towards DusBones. "WindBlast!" Cried DusBones, and a mini Tornado blasted Drew and flew across the plains. Josh charged at DusBones with his saber drawn. DusBones then drew his sword, ready for battle. Josh brought down the Saber over his head. DusBones blocked the attack with his sword, and swung an under-handed slash, which Josh blocked with an under parry. "Dragon Rush!" Said DusBones, and his sword began to glow Crimson. He then flipped the blade over and struck Josh in the chest.

All the Rangers gathered together, staggering from their injuries.

"How are we gonna take this guy out?" Said Drew.

"By all of us banding together." Cried Josh.

"Just admit it, Poke Rangers, You're no match for me!" Growled DusBones.

"We might not be, but we're not gonna give up!" Said Josh.

"Then prepare to meet your doom!" cried DusBones, and as he said this, the plates on his chest swung open, revealing that he had a gaping opening in the front of his chest. The inside was filled with what looked like multi-colored wind. "This is my Ultimate Attack! My True Finisher! Now face my Full Power, Poke Rangers! Elemental Vacuum Wave!"Cried DusBones, and a large, rainbow-colored ball of energy, gathered in between the plates. All of a sudden, out of the ball of light, blasted 5 different colored energy tornados blasted out of his chest. One tornado was as dark as night. Another was as gray as a boulder. Yet another tornado was as blue as the sky. One other tornado was as yellow as lightning. The last tornado was as brown as earth.

"Ah!" Cried Max, as the dark tornado struck him.

"Oy!" Cried May, as the gray tornado slammed her.

"Brah!" Growled Drew, as the blue tornado encircled him.

"Uh!" Said Misty, as the yellow tornado blasted her.

"Oof!" Said Josh, as the brown tornado engulfed him.

Each tornado hit the Rangers with the force of a freight train, knocking them flat on their backs, while the tornados engulfed each of them. "Now, feel my Final Power, Poke Rangers! Power Drain!" Growled DusBones, and as he said it, the tornados began to drain away the Rangers' powers, causing them to grow paler as they became weaker. The Rangers tried everything they could think of to escape, every struggle, every attack, every move, but to no avail.

"Guys, we gotta think of something to get out!" Cried Misty.

"It's no use. We've thrown every attack we could think of at this thing!" Said Drew.

Just then, in a split-second of inspiration, Josh got an idea.

"I've got it! Everybody, use your blasters to throw each of your strongest attack at the central ball at the same time! We'll all hit it, and send this thing into overload!" Said Josh.

"Are you sure this will work?" Asked Max.

"Look at the ball. It's bulging. I don't think it can take much more. We blow it, and get our powers back, and we might even be able to poke a hole in this Distortion Loop. It's worth a shot. It may be our only chance!" Said Josh.

"We're in." Said Everybody.

"All right, let's go! Blast Busters, Blaster Mode!" The team cried.

"Psywave Break!" Cried Max, and a giant Telekinetic Beam fired from his blaster.

"Zap Cannon Laser!" Yelled May, and a ball of energy formed at the tip of her blaster. After the power reached a certain point, a laser beam of Pure Lightning blasted out of the ball.

"Hydro Pump Cannon!" Said Misty, and a stream of concentrated energized water blasted out from her blaster.

"Full-Power Special SolarBeam Cannon!" Said Drew, and an even stronger SolarBeam blast fired from his blaster.

"Blast Burn Cannon!" Cried Josh, and a blast of Pure Fire erupted from his blaster.

The 5 beams came together and hit the center of the orb. At first, the blasts didn't seem to do anything.

"It's not gonna work!" Cried May.

"Trust me, guys, It's gonna work! Just give it some more time!" Said Josh.

"It's useless! We need to give-"

"Wait! Look at the orb!" Said Josh.

They all looked at the orb. At first glance, it didn't look any different, but as they looked at it closely, they noticed that it was bulging slightly more than usual. The orb was getting larger and larger. Then, all of a sudden, the orb burst open, and exploded. As it exploded, the energy that had been drained from the Rangers flooded back into them.

"You think you have stopped me, but I'm just getting started!" Said DusBones, as he charged up another Vacuum Wave.

"Guys, we have to take him out now while his chest is open! Judgment Pyramid!" Said Josh.

Josh, Drew, and Max formed the base of the Pyramid, with Josh in the middle, Drew on his left, and Max on his right. May then hopped on to Josh and Drew's shoulders, while Misty jumped on to Josh and Max's shoulders. They then dew their sabers, and put them in a circle in the middle of the pyramid.

"We summon the power of Arceus's Judgment!" They all said as one. They then twirled their sabers, swung them in a half circle down to their legs, and then lunged them towards the center of the Pyramid.

"Judgment Beam!" They all cried as one.

The sabers let out a metallic clang as they collided. Energy gathered in the center of the crossing of the five Sabers. Just then, a Massive Beam of Light fired from the Sabers, and blasted DusBones in the chest cavity. DusBones's body started to writhe and convulse as the blast took effect.

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I can't be defeated! I'm invincible! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Cried DusBones, but, alas, it was too late. DusBones's body exploded into multiple, burning pieces. The explosion then caused a hole to rip in the Distortion Loop. This caused the Loop dissolve into nothingness, bringing them and DusBones's remains back to the Park.

"Alright, we did it!" They all cried.

-Isle of the Tombs, Distortion World

"Cloner, you Idiot! They've Destroyed him!" Cried Malice, as she raged on.

"Never fear, my empress! I gave him one last trick. Make him grow, and he will come back even more powerful." Said Cloner.

"Very well. Magic Wand, Make my Monster...GROW!" Cried Malice, and she fired a blast of Distortion energy out of her staff.

-Jubilife City Amusement Park

The blast of Distortion energy flooded over his remains, causing DusBones to reform and grow 40-fold.

"Bigger is Better!" He cried.

"We gotta call the Zords!" Cried Misty.

"We summon the power of the Legend Zords." The team cried as one.

The Legend Zords came out of their respective hiding places and charged towards DusBones.

"Legend MegaZord Formation, Activate!"

The MegaZord was formed and transformed to Battle mode. They squared of to DusBones, ready for the final battle. The MegaZord charged at DusBones, but he nimbly sidestepped the charge.

"It's going to take more than that to defeat me! Shadow Force!" Cried DusBones, and he disappeared in a cloud of shadow.

"Foresight!"

The Rangers then launched red beams of light from the MegaZord as they scouted for DusBones. What the Rangers didn't know was that DusBones was standing right behind them. He drew his sword, and struck the MegaZord in the back, knocking the Rangers flat.

"He's too strong! What are we going to do?" Cried May, as they stood the MegaZord back on it's feet.

"We've got to hit him with his weaknesses! He's got Ground, Ghost, Fire, and Flying-types!" Proclaimed Josh.

"We can also use those elemental strip moves we've been working on!" Said Drew.

"All right, let's do it! Hydro Pump!" The team cried, and the MegaZord shot a blast of water at DusBones, causing massive damage and knocking him flat. DusBones picked himself up reeling. "You're going to have to do better than that, Rangers!" Proclaimed DusBones.

"Than take this! Earth Strip!" The team cried, and brown energy trendils surged from the MegaZord's hands. The trendils then engulfed DusBones in a brown field of energy. The field of energy then seeped into DusBones's body and disappeared in a flash of sparkling light.

"What did you do to me?" Asked DusBones.

"We've temporarily stripped your Ground-based resistances, leaving only your Weaknesses!" Cried Max.

"Let's get em! Charge Beam!" And the MegaZord fired a massive beam of electricity at DusBones, who minus his Ground-type resistances and keeping his Flying-type weaknesses, was almost blown to bits by the beam of energy.

"You think that will stop me? Take this! Sacred Sword!" Cried DusBones, and his sword began to glow then struck the MegaZord in a last, desperate attack, which only staggered the MegaZord.

"Let's finish this bozo off! We call upon the power of the Legend Saber!" Said Josh, and the Legend Saber appeared in it's left hand.

"Judgment Slash!" The team cried, and the MegaZord lifted it's Saber to the sky. A blast of multi-colored light descended upon the Saber and lit the blade into a fiery aura.

"Oh, Shitake Mushrooms!"

The MegaZord slashed down full-force at a diagonal strike. The Blade slashed through DusBones in a fiery line. The energy then caused DusBones to overload, and explode in a flaming crescendo.

"All right, we did it!" They all cried.

-Isle of the Tombs, Distortion World

"YOU NINCOMPOOPS! I TELL YOU TO DESTROY THOSE POKE-TWERPS, AND YOU CAN'T EVEN DO THAT! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I HAVE TO SUCH IDIOTS!" Cried Malice, as she rampaged across her castle, screaming at everything in sight, while her minions cowered in a corner.

-Hariyama Youth Center, Jubilife City

The Youth Center was still abuzz when the Rangers in their human identities walked back in. They were all in a good mood as they celebrated their first victory over Malice, but they were all weary.

"Man, I'm tired!" Grunted Max, as he plopped down into a chair.

"Us too." Said Drew, as he and May supported each other from weariness.

"I don't know about you guys, but I could sleep for a week!" Whimpered Misty, and she too plopped into a chair.

"That goes for me too!" Groaned Josh, as he fell into a booth from tiredness.

They stayed the way they were, with Max half snoozing in his chair, Drew and May sitting at a booth resting in each others arms, Misty dozing in her seat, and Josh almost sleeping with his head on the table until Josh finally broke the silence.

"Hey, Drew!" He said.

"Yeah, Josh?" Drew responded.

"You mind rescheduling our match till tomorrow?" Josh asked.

"Not a bit! I'm exhausted!" Said Drew.

"Same here!" Said Josh.

They all slept until they heard screaming which snapped them back into ready mode.

In the center of the bar was Ernie covered in something pink and sticky.

"All Right! Who forgot to put the cap back on top of the Blender?" He screamed, which caused all the people in the bar and the Rangers to burst out in hysterical laughter.

A/N; **WOHOOOOO! I'M DONE!** I'm finally done! I'm so glad to have finished this chapter, and I'm ready to move on to the next chapter! I'm totally prepared to get back in the game! Now it's time for my next **MEGA QUIZ!** Allright, here's the question...

_**What is the name of Skull's son?**_

_**A.) Butch**_

_**B.) Punk**_

_**C.) Brick**_

_**D.) Spike**_

The first 3 to correctly answer in a review get to have a chapter based off of the storyline they submit. Well, adieu to you all until next time! This is TwopointO signing off! Catch ya Later!


End file.
